A Peculiar Predicament
by macsgirl1963
Summary: Following an accident in his home, House and Cuddy are drawn closer together when she reveals a very unusual talent.


A Peculiar Predicament

Whilst helping House with a peculiar predicament, House is delighted to discover an unusual skill of Cuddy's, which helps to draw them closer together.

Note – I do not own House or Cuddy, I have merely borrowed them. The idea of Tantric foot massage is purely fictitious, but I thought would make for an entertaining story.

* * *

It had been a stupid accident. House knew it had been stupid. In fact, the whole thing had been a stupid idea and House now found himself in an extremely embarrassing and painful situation.

It had been a perfectly pleasant lazy Saturday. House had slept in late, rising at noon. He had a leisurely shower and dressed in his favourite jeans and Led-Zeppelin t-shirt. He had then spent a wonderful hour playing all his favourite pieces on his beloved baby grand piano. After about an hour of practicing he had treated himself to an ice cold beer. It was a Budweiser, and the temperature was perfect, moisture condensing on the outside of the can. That was when the accident had happened. He had reached for the can with his right hand, to take another swig, but unfortunately the slippery cold can had begun to slide through his fingers. Desperate that the cold sticky liquid should not spill onto the strings inside his beloved baby grand he had leapt to his feet, reaching out with his left hand as well in an attempt to catch the can and had accidentally knocked out the piano's lid support with his right shoulder, causing the heavy polished wooden lid to slam down painfully on his hands and wrists with a sickening crack.

"Oh God!!!" he screamed in agony, the tears beginning to pour down his face.

When he had recovered from the shock, he managed to shoulder open the lid sufficiently to slide his poor hands out, as he looked on them in disbelief. Judging from the angle, his right wrist appeared to be broken and at least two fingers, and on his left hand, it appeared that his three middle fingers were fractured. Both hands were beginning to swell rapidly.

House stumbled over to the coffee table retrieving his mobile phone with the thumb and pinkie of his left hand, hitting the speed dial for Cuddy. After a few rings he heard her pick up.

"Hi House, what can I do for you today?" Cuddy asked him, noticing the caller I.D., secretly delighted that he had called her on his day off. She always missed their banter on the weekends.

"Em..Cuddy" he struggled breathlessly through his tears, "I don't want to panic you, but I've kind of had an accident here at home – I could use a hand." He silently pleaded that she could come round.

"Are you OK House? What happened?" Cuddy was concerned, House never asked for help, and he sounded genuinely distressed...

"I'll explain later, can you come round?" House was nearly passing out from the pain by now and really didn't feel like going through the details just now.

"Of course, I'll be straight round," she promised, concerned at the pained tone of his voice. "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Thanks," he croaked gratefully "let yourself in with your key." Wilson had told him that he had given her a spare key for emergencies.

House was rocking back and forth on the sofa when Cuddy walked through his door a few minutes later, with his mangled swollen hands stretched out pitifully in front of him.

"Oh my God House, what happened?" Cuddy panicked at the sight of him.

"Piano lid slammed on them" he gasped, "I was ..... (he winced with the pain)...I was reaching for a can of Bud...it slipped... I reached for it, and knocked out the support for the lid. Oh God... it hurts..."

"We need to get you to a hospital, it's fairly obvious you right wrist is broken, and the left looks suspicious too. " Cuddy said practically, her emotions now reigned in. "Which one do you want me to take you too. I guess work would be a little embarrassing, how about Princeton General. They have a specialist fracture department there anyhow."

"Yea, ...that will do fine" House offered her a weak smile,"thanks Cuddy, I appreciate this."

"Come on then, let's help you up. You rest your left arm over my shoulder and I'll help you out to my car." Cuddy offered gently.

The next few hours were very trying for House and Cuddy also, as she helped settle him back on his couch at 10.15pm. The hospital had been extremely fast and efficient in treating House – probably as a result of her letting them know she was Dean of PPTH. Both wrists had hairline fractures, which required no pinning, just setting and were now encased in fluorescent yellow casts. In addition House had broken 2 fingers on his left hand and 3 on his right, which had been strapped together with supportive tape. He really did look a pitiful sight. Still, at least they had let him come home with the condition that he had someone with him at all times. Cuddy had generously agreed to do that, and despite the pain he was experiencing, House was secretly delighted he was going to get to see so much of her.

"I'm sure you must need some Vicodin" Cuddy offered knowingly "where is it?"

"Bedside table drawer" House responded, he was in fact in agony. It had been several hours since his last dose, and not only were his wrists and fingers throbbing painfully, but his thigh also. The mild painkillers he had been issued with at Princeton General may as well have been candy.

Cuddy disappeared into his bedroom to collect the Vicodin. She paused by his bed, pleasantly surprised to see a framed photo of herself on his bedside cabinet. It had been taken two years ago at the annual Christmas party. Deciding to ask him about it later on Cuddy opened his bedside cabinet draw to retrieve the Vicodin and noticed wryly that there were several bottles present.

Returning to the lounge with the tablets and a glass of water, she shook out two pills for him.

"Open wide" Cuddy instructed him with a gentle smile.

"Thanks" House responded, opening his mouth as instructed, as Cuddy carefully placed two pills on his tongue. It felt intimate, and Cuddy found herself wondering what it would feel like to have those soft lips encasing her fingers.

"Wa...er" House prompted, bringing her thoughts back to the task in hand.

"Oh..um..sorry, I guess I zoned out there for a moment" she covered quickly "it's late, and I'm kind of tired"

House sipped from the glass, swallowing the pills gratefully. "Yeh.. do you think you could help me into bed? You could even...stay....if you wanted. You'd only have to come back in the morning anyways. It's not like I'm gonna try anything is it?" he added with a touch dry humour, looking down at his plaster cast wrists.

"Well I guess you might need a hand in the night, plus I did tell the doctor I would .... I can sleep on the couch" Cuddy agreed.

"Aw come on Cuddy, it's a big bed, and you need to be comfortable to be able to sleep" House offered. _Please, please, please, say you'll sleep next to me. "_Besides, if I do need something in the night, you might not hear me ...all the way out here.." he added with a sorrowful look, designed to manipulate her.

"We'll OK, just for tonight,... till we can get you organised. But I mean it, no funny business House or I'm out of here" she stressed. _Oh god, please let there be just a little funny business, _she silently prayed.

"Kay..." he replied meekly.

"I never thought to ask, where _is_ Rachael today?" he asked guiltily.

"She's spending the weekend with my mom. Mom moaned that she had waited all this time for a grandchild from me, and then she never got to see her. I guess it makes a nice break for me too, although I am missing her already. I've booked Monday and Tuesday off, and mom is bringing her back Tuesday evening." Cuddy supplied.

Cuddy helped him up off of the couch and helped him through to his bedroom. She figured the t-shirt he already had on was OK for him to sleep in, but the jeans would definitely have to go. "Do you need to use the bathroom House?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"No, I'm good. I got that cute blonde nurse with the big bazookas to help me before we left the hospital."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his comment, but was relieved she didn't need to deal with this aspect of his care just yet.

"We need to get your jeans off House" she said practically, promptly undoing the button and carefully sliding down the zipper. She slid down the jeans, kneeling on the floor to slip off his sneakers and jeans as well as his Homer Simpson socks, which unfortunately brought her face level with his boxer clad crutch. House swayed involuntarily, due to tiredness, and his crutch pressed heavily against her cheek.

House could not help but react, and a groan escaped him. He had pictured this scene many times, under different circumstances of course, but nevertheless, this was Cuddy.... near his crutch.... He could feel her hot breath on the inside of his thigh, and cursed silently as he felt Little Greg spring to life.

Cuddy immediately noticed the slight movement in his boxers, but tried discreetly to ignore it, even though she was beginning to feel quite turned on by the whole situation herself.

"All done," she stated, with just a slight hesitation in her voice, "now which side of the bed do you want to sleep?"

"Um... left I guess"

"Fine" Cuddy reached down and helped lift his bad leg onto the bed, trying valiantly not to draw attention to the erection tenting the front of his boxers.

_How the hell was he supposed to sleep now_, House thought miserably. His thigh was throbbing, his wrist and fingers were throbbing, and now to top it all off Little Greg was now throbbing and begging for attention. It was all too much, and the pained tears that had been threatening all day, finally started to spill down his cheeks.

Cuddy just looked at him as he lay, as yet uncovered, on the bed, and at that moment made a decision. While the mutual attraction between them was unvoiced, her feelings ran deep, and she simply could not bear him to be laying there in such discomfort.

Raising her eyes to his slowly, she said as calmly as her voice would allow, "Well, I think there is one more thing I could do to help.... just er.... don't read too much into this, OK" she patted his good thigh and added "lift up".

House complied, his jaw hanging open. _Does she mean what I think she means_, he thought. Cuddy carefully drew down his boxers and discarded them. It was then her turn to stare at him in stunned delight.

Oh my, she thought, was he hung!!! As a doctor Cuddy had seen more than her share of male genitalia, but never in all her years as a doctor had she seen such a well endowed man. House's erection lay straight up to his naval, at least eleven or twelve inches, and was so thick, she doubted she would get her hand all the way round his thickness. His balls were equally impressive, large and heavy like tennis balls; Cuddy noted they looked swollen and uncomfortable. She draped his soft t shirt back down over him to help cover his embarrassment.

"I'll bet you're hoping that I'm gonna give you a hand job, aren't you Greg?" she asked him seductively, "well actually I'm not, I have something much better in mind." House was rather disappointed at the first part of her sentence, but nevertheless look at her expectantly.

"About two years ago, I went away for a weekend – I think I told everyone at work I was going to see an old college friend – but ...er... I didn't. I actually went away for the weekend to do a tantric foot massage course. It's a very exclusive art you see. It cost me twenty thousand dollars just for that one weekend, and only two women out of a class of twelve passed the test."

House had heard of tantric massage, but wasn't really sure what it was, he looked at her quizzically.

"By stimulating certain pressure points on your feet, I can stimulate Little Greg to the point of orgasm, and then by stimulating other points on your feet, I can make you come. In fact, I can not only control WHETHER you come, but also how hard, and for how long. On the course, I made the test subject come until he passed out – 2 minutes and 20 seconds. It was a course record that still stands apparently." She added proudly.

House thought that he must have died and gone to heaven, and wondered for a moment, if he was hallucinating again.

"So the question is Greg.... how long,..... and how hard?"

"Oh God..." was all that House could manage at that moment.

"Lost your voice Greg .... well I suppose we'll just have to see how much you can handle then, huh? First, however, there is something I need from you" she added almost shyly, leaning forward to brush her lips across his, and then back again.

House followed her lips with his, wishing that he could hold her in his arms, and kissed her as lovingly and tenderly as he could, sucking on her bottom lip hard, before smoothing it with his tongue.

"I'll be back in a second" she told him, reluctantly removing herself from the kiss "I need something , ..... do you have any almond oil?"

"Yeh, there's some.... in the bathroom cabinet – I, er, use it on my .... thigh sometimes" he panted. "Cuddy, you're not just messing with my head are you....you know....getting me back for all my quips about the funbags are you?" House asked, a touch of vulnerability wavering in his voice. It was not missed by Cuddy, and on returning from the bathroom with the supplies, she sat carefully on the bed level with his left thigh, looking directly at him with a small smile .

"House, you must know I wouldn't mess with your head, not about something like this. I know we don't talk seriously about stuff like this very often.... it's all jokes and stares and you winding me up at work.... but ....you must know I care about you....that I _like_ you" she offered shyly, her left hand grazing his thigh and tiny circles. Little Greg was definitely enjoying the attention.

"I..er.. I wasn't sure" he finally admitted.

Cuddy released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "So," she began carefully, "do you like me House, you know _like me_, like me?

"Well..... **duh**....of course I _like_ you. Why else would I tease you mercilessly every day? Why would I invent ridiculous excuses to see you if I didn't like you? Why would I constantly comment on your shapely ass or the perkiness of your funbags – if I didn't like _you_ as well?" He raised his eyes to her and she saw the raw honesty of his words. This was about as open as House was going to get, and at that moment she met him gaze steadily, with nothing hidden, and allowed him to see the true affection she felt for him.

"C'mere" he rasped. Cuddy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the pent up passion she felt. The sensations were almost overpowering, for both of them, and Cuddy felt her eyes begin to mist over.

"Oh God Cuddy" House panted "this is too much for Little Greg" he joked.

"You just leave Little Greg to me, he's gonna be plenty happy before I finish with him" she quipped saucily.

Whilst House was absolutely delighted with the evening's revelations, he still remained a little sceptical about the tantric massage but said nothing as Cuddy moved to the foot of the bed to set up a large cushion on the carpet and placed the first of several towels she had brought in under his feet.

"Now" she began "there are a few things I need to know House, that will ensure that I can make this as enjoyable as possible for you, so it's important for you to be honest, and try not to be embarrassed by my questions....em.. do you want this to feel like you were ejaculating into the air, you know like if you were masturbating," House gulped audibly "or... do you want it to feel like I was sucking you off?" House growled loudly unable to contain the effect her words were having on him.

"Oh god" he groaned "the second one, please the second one."

Cuddy smirked "I thought you might" she added quietly.

Cuddy then got up and walked round the bed, covering his chest area over with one of the towels, "I need to cover you up with a towel, House, this is likely to get very, _very_, messy."

Cuddy then returned to the foot of the bed and knelt down on the cushion, before opening the almond oil and pouring out a generous amount into the palm of her hand to warm up. Next she lightly rubbed her hands together and began smoothing the oil sensuously over House's feet.

After about 2 minutes of what was in all honesty a quite pleasurable foot massage, House began to wonder if this was after all, a massive practical joke on Cuddy's part, and whether any moment she would yell _"gotcha!". _Then, almost imperceptibly, the nature of the massage changed, the strokes changed, and well as the position of the pressure applied.

House began to feel aroused, and after just a few short minutes, he was in fact, desperately aroused.

The discipline of the tantric massage course had taught Cuddy that one of the key elements of success was careful observation, which at the moment told her that House was almost there. His pupils were dilated, breathing was erratic, and his erection had stiffened considerably, the head of his penis was now quite purple and his balls were drawn tight to his abdomen.

"You like this, huh House?" she teased.

"Oh GAWD..."House exclaimed "please....please make me come Cuddy.... I can't take much more of this"

Cuddy did not respond but merely bent her head and brushed her lips against the fleshy pad of his left big toe, before taking it into her mouth. She circled his toe with the tip of her tongue several times, before beginning to suck on it in earnest. House whimpered and began to buck his hips frantically seeking release.

"Please.." he cried desperately.

Cuddy took pity on him and moved her thumbs to the centre of his heel on both of his feet and pushed quickly and sharply. House's response was immediate and he began to come with a stinging spray that was so intense it almost felt like a spiritual experience. He felt the orgasm from the top of his head right down to the big toe that Cuddy was so skilfully sucking.

Cuddy continued to suck his big toe furiously whilst simultaneously pressing sharply on his heels.

House pumped his hips frantically and his release seemed to last forever. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly come any more, Cuddy upped the ante and pressed a little harder on his heels. She repeated this pattern several times over until the towel covering his chest was covered with his essence, glazed almost like a doughnut.

Cuddy noticed that House's head had begun to droop to the side, as if he was struggling to remain conscious, and after two more light pumps she slowly released his toe from her mouth.

Looking at her watch, she smiled as she noticed with some amusement that House had in fact lasted for 2 minutes and 35 seconds.

She stood gracefully and walked to the head of the bed, and sitting carefully next to House she bent over giving him a lingering kiss.

House felt like he was in some kind of Nirvana. Endorphins had completely flooded his body, leaving him a high as a kite, completely numbing the pain in his wrists and thigh.

"Stay there Greg, I'll just go get a wash cloth and clean you up a little." Cuddy stared in awe at the sheer amount of delicious slippery fluid covering the towel and his crutch.

She returned swiftly with a bowl, soap, washcloth and towel and carefully and tenderly cleaned him up.

House dozed briefly and woke to the sound of the shower running in his bathroom. Cuddy appeared a few minutes later dressed in his bathrobe.

"I don't have anything with me, is it OK if I borrow a t shirt?" she asked softly.

"Sure, help yourself.... first drawer down." House was feeling so emotional he could barely speak. "I love you Lisa...... that was the most incredible experience I have ever had.....ever."

"I love you too House and..em... I can't wait till tomorrow." She added cryptically, shrugging off his bathrobe to reveal her nude body then slowly slipping on his favourite Rolling Stones t shirt. She walked towards the bed and slid in next to him, leaning to kiss him sensuously.

House cleared his throat nervously. "Er... what happens tomorrow morning Cuddy?"

"Well," Cuddy explained, "first I'm going to ride you till my legs turn to jello......then maybe..... we'll see if we can set a new record!"

"God woman, you know you're gonna kill me don't you? But what a way to go ...... I may even be tempted to marry you." He turned to kiss her deeply, just for emphasis, and to show her that the last part of his declaration was true.

Cuddy smiled and snuggled closer. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard him add,

"Wilson is NEVER gonna believe this!"

Some things just never changed!

END

Hope you enjoyed this, this is my first fanfic and I wanted to do something a little different – it was really fun to write.


End file.
